


Han Shot First

by FagurFiskur



Series: 30 (more) cheesy tropes [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean asks Cas out on a date, without actually realizing that it's date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Han Shot First

**Author's Note:**

> 30 (more) cheesy tropes: #19 Misunderstanding

Cas was the only person Dean knew who hadn’t seen Star Wars. If they were closer, he probably would have invited him back to his dorm room for a viewing a while ago, but as was Dean felt that would be kind of weird. They only had the one class together, and while they got along well enough they didn’t go out of their way to interact.

But when Dean saw there was a special showing of  _A New Hope_ planned close by campus, the first thing that popped into his mind was asking Cas to go. And why not? Going to a movie theater together was different than inviting someone to your room. 

Cas seemed on board with it, at least, his face lighting up in an enthusiastic smile when Dean asked.

“I’d love to,” he said.

Dean grinned back. He’d had no idea Cas wanted to see Star Wars this badly. “Awesome. I could pick you up around six? That way we can grab a bite to eat first.”

It just made sense, since they were planning on hanging out anyway. Cas agreed, and Dean put the whole thing out of his mind until Friday.

 

Cas lived off campus, which was one of the reasons why Dean hadn’t spent more time with him. Dean picked him up in the Impala, a few minutes before the appointed time, but thankfully Cas was already standing outside on the curb.

He climbed inside, greeting Dean with a small wave. He’d changed out of his shirt-and-trenchcoat combo, into a t-shirt and a leather jacket that looked brand new.

“Nice threads,” Dean commented.

Cas glanced down at his chest, a small flush appearing high on his cheeks. “Oh. Thank you. Your clothes are nice, as well.”

“Thanks.” Dean cleared his throat. “Uh, I was thinking we could go to the Roadhouse. How do you feel about burgers?”

 

As it turned out, Cas loved burgers. He practically inhaled his once it arrived, and Dean found himself unconsciously competing with him, seeing who could finish theirs first. He ended up behind by a couple of bites, a fact which was not lost on Cas, who grinned at him from across the table.

“You have worse table manners than  _I_ do!”

Cas shrugged, licking a stray splatter of ketchup off his thumb. “I grew up in a big home. Meals tended to get... chaotic.”

“A lot of siblings?” Dean asked.

“Eight,” Cas said. “Ten if you count my two half-brothers.”

Dean whistled. “Your parents liked getting busy, huh?”

Cas’ nose crinkled, causing Dean to smile fondly. Cas usually looked older than he was, probably because of his ever-present stubble, but right now he looked boyish. It was almost cute. “I’d rather not think about it that way.”

“I wasn’t the one who brought it up,” Dean said.

“You’re a terrible date,” Cas deadpanned.

Which, okay, kind of a weird thing to say. But Cas was kind of a weird dude, and this could just be his way of giving Dean shit. “Shut up, I’m doing great.”

Cas kicked his foot under the table, but he was smiling again.

 

They were almost late to the movie, sneaking in just as the previews ended. The theater was only half-full, but Cas steered the towards the seats in the back. They were a couple of rows behind the nearest audience members, but that suited Dean just fine. He stretched once they’d sat, putting his feet up on the seat in front of him.

The first ten minutes, he let himself get lost in the movie. Soon enough, though, curiosity got the better of him, and he risked a glance at Cas.

Cas had his eyes glued to the screen. His brows were slightly furrowed, and he was squinting in that way Dean had only seen when he was concentrating intensely on something. He must have seen Dean move from the corner of his eye, though, as he turned his head slightly.

“Having fun?” Dean mouthed.

The corner of Cas’ lips quirked, and he nodded. Dean smiled and turned back to the movie, a feeling of satisfaction warming his chest.

He startled as something touched his hand. Glancing back at Cas, he found his eyes fixed ahead, but his hand was settling on top of Dean’s, gently tangling their fingers together.

Unsure of how to react, Dean turned back to the screen, heart pounding. What the hell was Cas doing? Did he think this was a date or something?

Realization hit Dean like a bucket of cold water. He’d asked Cas out for dinner and a movie. He’d picked him up and complimented him on his outfit. Cas had even  _called it a date_. And he’d been right, this  _was_ a date.

He swallowed. This had to be some kind of record. Dean wasn’t even into guys, and yet he’d somehow asked one out. How could he explain this to Cas?

Carefully, that was how. And not in the middle of Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen’s death scene, that was for sure. No, he’d just have to wait until the movie ended. Until then, he could endure Cas holding his hand. It was the least Dean could do for him, he decided, for accidentally tricking him on a fake date.

 

Once the movie was over, though, Dean still hadn’t figured out how to tell Cas about the misunderstanding. Especially not when Cas kept holding his hand even as they stood up and exited the theater. 

Dean’s stomach fluttered with nerves as they reached the Impala. Cas leaned against the passenger side, still holding onto Dean, tugging him far into his personal space. 

Dean licked his lips. “Cas-”

“Dean-”

They both fell silent. “You first,” Dean said awkwardly.

“Can I kiss you?”

This was it. Dean  _had_ to tell Cas the truth,  _now._ Yet, when he opened his mouth to speak, nothing would come out. He snapped it shut again, face growing hot under Cas’ intense stare. He shook his head.

Except he didn’t. Somehow, despite every intention to the contrary, Dean nodded instead. Then, before he could correct himself, Cas had closed the gap between them. 

The touch of his lips was surprisingly soft. A gentle but insistent press, warm and slightly wet, and honestly a little underwhelming. But still, when Cas pulled away, Dean chased after him. He caught himself in the next moment and straightened.

“I liked the movie,” Cas said.

Dean blinked. “Yeah?” He let out a small, slightly hysterical laugh. "You should see the original version, then. Han didn't even shoot first in this one."

Cas hummed, thankfully ignoring Dean's babbling, hand reaching up to fiddle with the collar of Dean’s shirt. “We should do this again soon.”

Dean could only nod again.

Okay, so maybe he was a little bit into guys.


End file.
